The present invention is directed to a mode selection mechanism for a firearm. Mode selection mechanisms may be present for various reasons for firearms. For example, such a mode selection mechanism may be used to engage and disengage a firearm safety. It would be highly beneficial to have a simple, reliable, easy to maintain, and inexpensive mode selection mechanism that may be used, for example, to engage and disengage a firearm safety.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.